Westrion's Rider
by brezzybrez
Summary: Karigan/Zachary. AN is Up! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the mender's wing, a young woman's body lay motionless on the narrow bed. Her skin was as pale as the sheets that she lay in and her features strained with illness. A young man sat next to the bed, head in hands. He raised his head and looked at her, then shook it.

"Gods, Karigan. I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "I wish I hadn't pushed you away and thought you were a traitor."

He took hold of her hand and held on to it as if for dear life.

King Zachary sat at his desk, lost in thought. He couldn't lose Karigan. If he was the nation's heart, then she was his. If he lost her, then the kingdom would lose him. Contract and Lords be damned.

_Oh Westrion, don't take her from me. Please,_ he thought. His companion, Captain Laren Mapstone, stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zachary put his hand on top of hers to gain what ever comfort a long term friend could give him.

"She will be fine," Laren said.

"You don't know that for sure," he said, brokenly. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. As she looked at him she felt the full guilt of the destroyed letters.

A knock at the door of the study disturbed the quiet moment. Willis opened the door to allow Lady Estora to enter. "My lord," she said with a curtsy, "Any news on Karigan?" Laren looked at the young, beautiful woman and saw the worry, which was etched into her eyes.

"No, none yet, I'm afraid," Zachary said as he stood. He approached his betrothed and asked, "My dear, why don't we go for a walk? I feel the need for some fresh air and activity." He held out his arm for her to take.

Estora had a frown on her face at the lack of information on Karigan's health. She really didn't want to go for a walk. She wanted to stay and help if anything happen to Karigan. But she really couldn't turn down the King.

"Of course," she said as she accepted his show of courtesy. The couple left the room, with Willis and Tala following closely behind them.

Laren watched the couple as they walked away, feeling her guilt rise again. She sighed and left the room. _I caused him heartache, _she thought, _and I am losing one of my best Riders. Oh Westrion, don't take her. I want to say so many things to Karigan. _She left the castle grounds and return to the Rider's barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karigan lay in bed clutching the sheets. The dagger that stabbed her was coated in poison and that poison now floated through her veins. The menders had given her little hope to live. Now, lying between life and death, she could practically feel Salvistar's breath on her as he waited to take her to the other world.

"Go away, you stupid horse," she mumbled.

"Karigan G'handleon, your time hasn't come yet," a voice said in her head. A shadow fell over her, "but first, you have to die." The shadow of Westrion touched her. She struggled to breathe as she felt her body go cold.

Sitting at his silent vigil, Alton was the first to notice. "Karigan! Someone help!" he yelled. Responding to the plea for help, a mender rushed in, and saw that his patient was dying.

"I'm sorry for the pain, but first you must die before you can be reborn, Rider," Westrion said in her head before the pressure increased. Karigan choked on her last breath and then surrendered to the darkness.

"Karigan!" Alton shouted. He rushed to the side of the bed. The grim faced mender checked her pulse and then faced Alton.

"She's gone," he said. Alton had a look of shock. The mender left Alton alone as he went into the hallway to send some one with a summons for the king. Alton gazed at Karigan's body knowing that this would destroy the king.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zachary and Estora walked the garden

Zachary and Estora walked the castle gardens. A pair of Weapons followed, not too far behind them.

"My dear, would you care to sit down?" he asked.

"Yes, I would," she said. He led her to a bench, and they both sat down. A few moments of silence slipped by before Zachary spoke.

"Estora, I'm grateful for you telling me about your affair with F'ryan. Because of this honesty, I will be honest with you. This marriage…I don't want it," Zachary said as he placed his forearms on top of his knees.

"I know, my lord," Estora responded with a smile, "I have known for quite some time that you don't want this marriage."

"Do you also know that I'm in love with someone else?" Zachary said.

"With Karigan," Estora said slowly, "I have seen the way you act around her, like you don't have the cares of the world on your shoulders and I have seen her when she was with you before our betrothal. She has become distant with me of late because she knows it is for the good of the kingdom."

"I know, and now…" he trailed off. Estora put her hand on top of his and gripped it.

"Karigan's strong. She will make it," she said, "I have some news to tell you--" Just then a mender came in, sadness seeping into his peaceful moments.

"Majesty, Milady," he bowed, "Sir Karigan is…"

"Sir Karigan is what?" Zachary asked as he stood. The mender seemed hesitated to tell him. "Tell me now, before I have you taken away."

"Sir Karigan is dead," the mender blurted out before the king could carry out his threat. Estora let out a gasp and brought a hand to her mouth. Zachary became ashen-faced and collapsed to the bench. His eyes became glass-over with tears, but he refuse to shed any. He had to be strong now…for her.

"Have a message dispatched to Captain Mapstone and to Chief G'ladheon," Zachary said hoarsely.

"Yes, Sire," the mender said and bowed before leaving Zachary and Estora to grieve over their lost friend.

* * *

A/N: how am i doing so far? i still need help with title, so help me out here.


	4. Chapter 4

The message got to Captain Laren Mapstone a couple moments later. When Laren opened and read the note, she dropped it into shock.

"Oh, gods," she whispered as she put a hand over her eyes. _How will I tell Stevic that his only child is gone, dead to the world? _She thought. She decided that she would take care of this personally. She summoned a green foot, wrote a quick note, and handed it to the little boy.

"Take this note to the king," she said.

"Aye ma'am," the boy said before he took off. Lauren packed her saddle bags, and then headed towards the stable. She told one of the stable hands that when Mara came back, she would be in charge. She saddled her horse, Bluebird, and then started out for the road. As Laren started down the road, she knew she should have waited until the king was free that she was leaving right away, but…she just couldn't leave Stevic hanging in the balance if something was said to him.

The green foot arrived at the door to the king's study.

"I carry a message from Captain Mapstone," he told the guards at the door. The Weapons let the boy pass. With a low bow he passed the letter to the king who promptly thanked and dismissed the boy.

Zachary opened the letter and read.

"So, what does it say?" Lord Coutre asked. Zachary looked at the man. Ever since he had agreed to marry Lady Estora, the man was always on his heels.

"Mapstone has gone to tell Master G'ladheon that his daughter has gone into Westrion's keeping," he said as he dropped the letter on his desk.

"How long will the grieving go on?" Lord Courte asked impatiently.

"Until she is buried with the great heroes of the past. Why do you need to know?" Zachary asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"You know I am ill, and I feel like I don't have much time left. I would like to see my eldest marry before I die," Lord Coutre started.

"Are you saying that I should hurry up the service for mine and Estora's wedding?" Zachary asked, enraged at the very idea.

"Well, yes. I mean after all, she was just a common messenger," Lord Coutre said. Zachary stood abruptly and banged his hands on the desk.

"Don't ever say that! You should remember that Karigan saved Estora's life. I suggest you leave my study now," he said cooly as he pointed to the door.

Lord Coutre stood. "Just remember, you need my political support. If you choose to push my daughter aside, you will pay," he threatened and left. Zachary sat back down. Fastion stepped out from the shadows.

"Sire, are you alright?" Fastion asked as he watched his king put his head in his hands.

"Yes, just grieving," Zachary said. "I miss her so much."

"We all do, sire. We all do," Fastion said with a sad smile. He took his post again.

* * *

Soon the word spread that Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon was dead. Her closest friends grieved hard and found their duties difficult. Rider Fegal Duff took it the hardest. The people of Sacoridia grieved and prepared for the funeral.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A service was held for Karigan in the main throne room. People paid their respects and laid flowers at the base of the marble funeral slab. It was a prettily decorated with carved flowers and woodland scenes. Karigan lay upon it dressed in a loose white gown. People mourned for her in respectful silence. What they didn't know was that a ghost figure had joined them.

Karigan touched a man's shoulder, but found it went right through him. She backed away in shock.

"What's going on?" she asked. Karigan looked to the side of her and saw a beautiful woman who looked at her and smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Of course, you're my mother." Kariny walked closer to Karigan. She cupped her daughter's cheek and placed a motherly kiss on her forehead.

"My Karigan, look how you grown."

"Mother, what going on?" Karigan asked, looking around at the people.

"Why sweetheart," Kariny said, slowly, "Karigan, you're dead. We are at your funeral."

"What?" Karigan said, shocked. She looked around weaving through the people. She stopped when she saw Zachary. He looked hollow, like something had died inside. She walked close to him. She cautiously raised her hand to his bearded cheek, but her hand went passed through him when she meant to touch him. She turned to her mother.

"Why I am here if I am dead?"

Kariny walked over to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her to lead her to the body.

"The gods are giving you another chance. Westrion has chosen you to be his avatar," Kariny said as she helped Karigan perch herself on the marble next to her body.

"Then what parts to you have in this?" Karigan asked.

"My job was to guide you back to your body and tell you that you will be happy with the one who you love," Kariny said as she began to push Karigan's spirit back to her body. "Please take care of your father for me."

Karigan's spirit merged with her body. Her body began to sweat and twitch as mind, body and soul realigned.

Stevic approached his daughter's corpse, with tears in his eyes, and placed a hand gently on her cheek. Her eyes flittered.

"Papa," she whispered. Furrows appeared between Stevic's eyebrows as he doubted what he had heard. He leaned over her body, his ear to her mouth.

"Papa," she whispered again, her eyes open. Stevic stumbled back in shock.

"She's alive," he yelled, "She's alive."

"Master G'ladheon…" King Zachary said as the guards closed in on Stevic. _The poor man. He is losing his mind to grief._ Zachary thought.

"She's alive," he said fiercely as the guards came closer to him. A cough erupted from Karigan's throat, and she rolled to her side. Zachary stared at her for a dumbfounded moment.

"It can't be," Zachary whispered as he made his way off the dais. He brushed a hand against her cheek.

"You're alive," he said. His voice was cracking. Lady Estora let out a sob of happiness. Soon Riders, noble, and commoners alike were in an uproar as the news spread through the castle. A very somber day had suddenly turned into a day of rejoicing.


	6. Chapter 6

While Karigan rested, Laren thought the letters she withheld and decided to come clean. She walked to the king's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said within. Laren opened the door and discovered the king wasn't alone. Lady Estora was there with him.

"Laren? What's wrong?" King Zachary asked, "Is there something wrong with Karigan?"

"No, no. Karigan is fine," Lauren said, "It is just that I haven't been quite honest with you or Karigan."

"What?" Zachary asked, startled.

"Those letters that you gave to me to deliver to Karigan…. I never delivered them to her. I burned them," Laren said as she bent her head.

"What?" yelled Zachary as he stood up abruptly.

"Sire, forgive me. I thought I was protecting you and the kingdom. Think of what the lords would do if you decided to set Lady Estora aside," Laren said as she glanced at the lady in question.

"Laren, how…" Zachary startled. He was furious that Laren thought she had a right to choose who he should marry or not.

"My lord, may I say something to her?" Lady Estora asked, standing up. Zachary stared at her for moment.

"You may," he said. Lady Estora walked over to Captain Mapstone. She stopped right in front of her, and raised her right hand. She brought it across Lauren's cheek, slapping her hard. Lauren brought a hand up to her cheek and gingerly touched it.

"Lady?" Lauren said, as she looked at her in shock.

"I believe I have said what I needed to say. Good day, your majesty," she said with a curtsey. She turned to Laren, "and to you too, Captain." With a glare she left the room. Laren watched Lady Estora leave as she thought that the slap was the hardest hit she had ever taken.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: i know you all have been waiting for the next chapter in this story, so i am going ahead and posting the rough copy, then when my beta is done with it. I will put new the new copy.

* * *

Chapter 7

After a couple of days or rest, Karigan was allowed to walk around. She was walking around with condor in the pastern. Zachary watches her.

_She's gorgeous, _he thought. She was wearing a blue gown. She looked glowing and he couldn't believe he almost lost her and then Mapstone's treachery. He shook his head. He stopped and looked at Karigan again a smile graced his face.

"Are you happy, sire?" Fastion asked from his spot.

"Happy that Karigan is alive? Yes, I'm very happy," Zachary, said as he watched Karigan.

Karigan felt like she was being watch. She looks over and saw king Zachary watching her. She walked over with condor's reins in her hand. She curtsied to the king. He bowed back.

"Your majesty," she said, "do you need anything from me?" Zachary sighed at the distance that she kept place between them, even now.

"No, just watching you with condor. You are beautiful," he said as he looked over her. He was pleased when he saw a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the comment. If you don't need anything, I'll take my leave," she said as she curtsied. She turned and walked away from the king.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'_Why must he come around me?'_ she thought as she put away condor. She brushes him. When she finished, she put away the brushed and return to her room. As she was returning to her room, she ran into Alton.

"Alton!" she said with happiness.

"Karigan…I…" Alton stuttered. Sadness entered her eyes.

"Alton, I am sorry for whatever I did," Karigan said.

"No, it wasn't you. It was Monhaven. He/you told me to break the wall. And when I saw you, I saw my own future. I…gods, I can't say the right words around you," Alton said as he began to pace in the hallway.

"Alton," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you."

He stops and looks at her. " You can't…" he started

"I can and I will," she said, " now let's get something to drink and talk," Karigan laughed.

"Lady," a voice said. Karigan turned around.

"What now, Fastion?" she asked, annoyed.

"The king wishes to see you," he said. Karigan looked at Alton. He smiled.

"Go. We'll talk later," he said. He walked away. Karigan walked with Fastion. They arrived at the King's study. Fastion knocked on the door.

"Come," said as voice from the other side. Fastion opened the door and Karigan walked into the room. Fastion closed the door behind her.

"Your majesty," she said as she curtsied.

"Karigan," Zachary said as he stood up. He walked over to her and pushed back her hair. She trembled when he touch her. His hand follows the curve of her neck and on to her shoulder.

"Zachary, what are you doing?" she breathed. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered.

"I'm tired of you running away and I'm tired of holding back," he whispered. He lowered his lips to hers and kisses her. He held her face in place as he thoroughly kisses her. Karigan brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop it! We can't do this!" she said, backing away, " I can't do this Estora and I won't be your mistress." She bolted the room. She stopped in the garden to catch her breath.

Zachary walked over to his desk and slams his fist down in frustration.

* * *

A/n: Hey, I know it hasn't been awhile and I'm sorry. I need your help. I'm running out of ideas. So if you have any ideas, please share them with me. I'm at a loss. So please help me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karigan was in the garden, sitting on a bench, when Estora found her. Estora was taking a daily walk though the gardens when she saw Karigan. She walked up to her.

"Karigan, are you all right?" she asked as she sat down beside her. Karigan looked up in surprise._ This is odd. I hardly catch Karigan off guard like this _Estora thought.

"Yes…. no…. gods, I don't know," Karigan said as she stood up and pace in her gown.

"Tell me what bothering you," Estora said. Karigan looked at her. _Should I tell her? _She thought. She sighed and sat back down. She decides to tell her, but not directly.

"You see, I have this friend who is love with a man, who is engaged to marriage another woman," she started. Estora smiled inwardly. She knew where this was going.

"The man and the woman love each other very much, but my friend's honor is too great and refuses to be with him if he is to be with another woman. He keeps coming to her and telling her how much he loves her and that he will find a way for them to be together," She said.

"What about the other woman? How does she feel about the whole thing?" Estora asked wanting to know how Karigan saw her as the woman engaged to the man she loves.

" I honestly don't know about her. I know that she doesn't love the man and that she lost her one true love. She hope for security and respect," Karigan said.

"Um…. and what about if that woman knew about the man love for another woman?" Estora asked, seeing if Karigan would catch on.

"That's impossible, unless…." Karigan trailed off in realization and looked at Estora. "You know. You know that I love Zachary."

"Yes, I do. It's so plain to see if you look at it closely," Estora said softly. Karigan sat back down beside her.

"You don't hate me?" she asked very softly. Estora laughed at that.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you for loving the king?" she asked as she took Karigan's hand into her own. " You are my dearest friend and I don't want to take away your chance at love." Just then King Zachary walked in on them.

"Karigan," he said as he watched. Estora watched them, feeling the tension.

"well, I suppose I will finish my walk. Good Day, Sire, Karigan," Estora said, ingoring the look from Karigan that told her to stay. When she was gone, Zachary walked up to Karigan. He clenched his fists to stop himself from grabbing her.

"You told her," Karigan whispered. "Why?"

"How could I not? She is just as unhappy as I am about the match," he said, "and beside, she deserves the truth."

"so now what?" she asked, looking anywhere but at him. Zachary put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I don't know Karigan, but I can't stay away from you," he whispered, "gods, Karigan, I love you so much." He leaned in and covered her mouth with his. He kiss her and then pull away.

"I will find a way. I promise," he whispered.

End of chapter 9

A/n: how's that? Well, what do you guys want next? I told you I was running out of ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Estora was done with her daily walk, she went to her father's suite. Weapon tala wasn't to far behind her. When she reached the door, she knocked lightly.

"Come," her father said from the other side. She went in, tala following her in.

"Father, I need to talk to you about he marriage," Estora started.

"Oh and have the priest receive Areyc 's blessing on the marriage?" he asked, coughing.

"That's just it, father. I don't want this marriage to king Zachary," She said, finally.

"Estora, you will learn to love him like I did with her mother," he said.

"Father, you don't understand. I am taking a friend chance at happiness away if I marry him," she said as she stood up

"What do you mean?" Lord coutre asked.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon is in love with King Zachary Hillander," Estora said.

"So, the girl will have to get over it. She is not noble, but common. She has done much for this country, yes, but that doesn't cover the fact about her blood," Lord coutre said, "You will be fine queen."

"Father, ever since my kidnapping and now after this new attempt on my life, I have been having nightmare and I am skittish around people, not know who to trust," she said as she sat back, " there is the threat of molhaven and the people need a warrior queen like the time of old. I am no warrior, Karigan is."

"But Estora, you are said that you don't want to be queen. This is a chance of a lifetime and you want to get it up to a commoner," Lord Coutre said as he had a coughing fit.

"I am giving it up because I can't bare it that I took away her chance at love," She said, " not only did I come here to tell you that I don't want to marry the King, but to also tell you that I was in love with a commoner before he died."

"What!?" he said in enrage

"yes, F'ryan was my love before he died. His last mission was Karigan's first.," She said as she stood, "father, you need to see that with the threat of Molhaven approaching, A warrior queen would be more suited at Zachary's side, that's why I am telling you I won't marry him. Think it through for once in your life."

She left the room with weapon tala behind her. She walked until Tala decides to say something to her.

"Milady," he said as he stopped in the hallway.

"yes?" she asked as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"you did the right thing, standing up to your father," he said, "I, too, think Karigan will be a good queen for this time in Sacoria's history."

"thank you," She said, beamed with pride. She turned around and walked down the hallway with Weapon tala behind her.

* * *

Zachary spends the rest of his free time with Karigan in the garden. He asked questions about her rides and her clan members. And she in return asked him about his grandmother. When he had to leave her, he had to ask her.

"go for a ride tomorrow with me?" he asked as he looked at her. They both stood up. He stepped closer to her.

"I will have to see. Send a letter to me by a green foot," She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"alright. If you do decide, tell no one, especially Mapstone," he whispered. He was still angry with her and her choice to "play mother."

"alright," she whispered. He leans in and gave her a light kiss. She slipped away. He watched her go with happiness in his heart. He began walking when Fastion said something.

" you are making a good choice, Sire," he said from his place, " Karigan will fight for this country and it's people. She will not fear any threats from our enemy."

"I am glad who approval of my choice," He said as he walked to the great hall..

"not just me, sire, but every weapon will agree with your choice. We all respect Karigan," Fastion said as he walked behind him. Zachary, with new hope in his heart, was ready to face the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Alright. What else to you think should happen? I told you I was running out of ideas, and the people who read this story should get what they want. and if anyone want to beta for me let me know. i think my beta left me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the sun set in the west, Lord Coutre sat in his suite, thinking about what his Estora said to him.

_Why is she not jumping at the chance at Queen? But I do see her point at the danger of being queen_ He thought. He thought it through. Suddenly he felt a chill go over him.

_What was that?_ He thought. A coughing fit hit him.

_**Lord Coutre**…_ a voice rang in the room. Lord Coutre looked around until he saw a dark shadow in the corner. The shadow transformed in a knight in dark armor. Lord Coutre stood up and slowly backs up.

_**Easy**…_the knight said as it walked to him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, scared.

_**Your time has come. Your disease that you have is about to take you in your sleep**…_the knight said. Lord Coutre sat down in shock. He looked at the knight.

"Are you Westrion?" he asked, hoarsely. The knight just stood there.

"Can I least write a letter for my daughter and family?" he asked the knight

_**You may**…_the knight said. Coutre got up and walked over to the desk. He took out at a couple sheets of papers. He dipped his quill in the inkbottle and began writing his last letters to his family. After a half and hour, he finished his last letter to the youngest of his family. He took a deep breath and turned to the dark knight. He vanished. Lord Coutre looked around.

_**We will take you in your sleep**…_the knight said in his head.

"We?" he asked.

_**Salvistar and I**_…the knight said. Lord Coutre readied for bed. He crawled into the bed. He was scared to close his eyes.

_**It will be alright, Lord Coutre**_…the knight said as he re-appeared at his bedside. It placed a hand over his eyes and he lowered his lids. He felt his spirit separate from his body. His spirit self opened his eyes and look down at his body. He turned to look at the knight and the knight nodded. Lord Coutre looked at Salvistar and grabbed his mane. The horse let him in the underworld.

* * *

**_Karigan…_**

Karigan was in her room when she heard something called her name. She looked around in her room and then out in the hallway.

**_Avatar…_**

Karigan saw a dark shadow in the corner of her room transform into a dark knight. She bowed to it.

"Westrion," she murmured.

**I_ have taken a person to the underworld. That person is Lord Coutre_…**the knight said as it motions her to rise. She stood up and looked shocked.

"Lord Coutre is dead? But how?" she questioned. The knight shook its head.

**_Not important. You must tell everyone_…** the knight said.

"As you wish," she said.

A/N: All right. I would like to thank Jewell for all her ideas. If not for her, I don't know what I would do. So, what should I do next?


	12. AN

Author's Note:

First off, I would like to say sorry for not update this story. I have every thought of finishing it, but not at this moment.

And secondly; for right now, I am going to take the story down after the fourth of july. Due to reading Blackveil, The fourth book in the series, fresh ideas are popping up into my head as I type this author's note down. So I want to work on those at the moment. I hope for you all who enjoy this fanfic will read the future ones that I will be posting shortly.

Thanks for all your patience in me,

brezzybrez


End file.
